


Suspicious knife scene

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Suspicious....are the authers trying to kill us. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke tries to hate Lexa, but just can't. P.s. ultimate bottom :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious knife scene

 Right. I have seven minutes. I have seven long minutes. Seven too short to do anything useful minutes. Seven flipping minutes to come up with a plan.

 I'm pacing round in this old building that has multiple broken windows and plenty of space, behind me green thing is there and off to my right's a weird kind of bamboo screen. Candles, of course, are decorating every available surface. Lexa knows I'm here, but no-one else, no that'd be too much.

 I hear a groaning and light confident footsteps follow, I know those footsteps and instantly draw my dagger. I've taken to wearing what I've almost always worn and added a few braids here and there amongst my untameable hair and am now anxiously waiting for the arrival of the Heda.

 I had taken a glance, and a glance there at a distance to see what she was up to but nothing too over the top; nothing like actually being a normal human being and going to converse with her.

 The footsteps are closer now and I can tell she's walking heavily in order to make me aware of her presence. A nice gesture for the one who betrayed me if you ask me.

 There's too much at once as her smell hits me and then herself. She's always smelt of wood and leaves, you know that really woody natural smell that's kind of musky and nice and just _mmmmhhhh._..

 Concentrate Clarke, I look her up and down and not entirely surprised she's in her Commander uniform. That cape looks really great, is it just me or is that fucking sexy or what? I mean I might be a little biased because erm... Well. Ahem

 Before she gets too close however the anger from her betrayal bubbles up from no-where and my nice sharp knife is pressed against her throat. I'm immediately drawn to the way she raises her chin, almost accepting the knife into her neck.

 I'm a little disorientated at first, but soon shrug it off when I look at her, her face, her eyebrows, nose, eyes, lips, _god_ those lips.

 My eyes can't decide which part of the Heda to look at, my mind's still trying to embed that perfect jaw into my mind and I'm not very focused due to the fact that Lexa is stood here, infornt of me; not the Heda, not the Commander just Lexa.

 If the Heda had had any sense she wouldn't have come, but it was almost painfully obvious that it was Lexa who had made the final decision. Lexa to say sod you I'm going anyway, just because.

 I move a fraction of a centimetre closer and I instantly regret that decision when my eyes are at just the right amount of distance and height away from her lips.

 I keep trying to force my gaze upwards to meet her's, but mine just keeps wandering down of it's own accord.

 She's still stood there, stiff as a board and just accepting whatever I'm doing, I grin slightly, this could be interesting.

 I press the edge a little harder into her soft skin, no response however it's killing me. I can't keep this act up, it's literally killing me to do this to her to watch the knife slowly cut deeper into her throat.

 I let out a heavy sigh and growl before looking away and yanking my hands back almost reluctantly. Lexa stays there, in exactly the same stance and place as when I let her go.

 However her shoulders are just fractionally lower and her features are less set.

 "I can't keep doing this," I say shoving my dagger back into it's holster and crossing my arms and facing her.

 "Do something, move, say something. Anything>" I shout having gotten too frustrated for her silence and immovable features.

 She finally lets her posture slouch ever so slightly, chin lowered slightly, everything softened slightly, even her face. Her eyebrows slant, lips turn up slightly into a barely noticeable smirk and set jaw loose. I doubt anyone else would have noticed the minute changes but I did, I most definitely did.

 " **Klark"** I breath a sigh of relief and feel a shiver travel down my spine at the way she clicked her tongue with my name's pronunciation. Having finally been verbally acknowledged, I allow my arms to fall open and stand there feeling bare under the Commander's gaze, no, Lexa's gaze.

  **"I cannot guarantee that you will ever forgive me, however I'd still like to at least** be friends" I stare at her in shock. First the Heda was talking, then Lexa. I'm truly surprised that she'd let her native tongue slip in order to tell me that.

 "No I will never forgive you, but-" I let my sentence trail off as I start towards the grounder, letting a hand reach up to her shoulder.

 A look of absolute terror passed her face and I just carry on at the pace I'd set, intent on making her wait.

 The hand on her shoulder made it's way up to her neck with my thumb barely grazing that delicious jaw line. My other hand made it's way to her waist and pulled our bodies flush together.

 She's now looking at me confused so I take it upon myself to lean just that little bit closer to her ear and whisper " **I don't want to be friends Heda** " Knowing the title and Trigadasleng is likely to turn her on. I was right and I feel a shiver and goosebumps on her neck.

 I lean up and lick the shell of her ear and drag her backwards to where my little camp of blankets and pillows lay as my makeshift bed. It was down a short corridor and in a fairly large space with no windows but a pleasant amount of wooden things in it, including walls.

 Turning us around so that she was facing where we'd just come from and myself towards the bed, I push her onto the mound of blankets and watch what she'll do next.

 A rare grin stretches her cheeks and I grin back pouncing on her, hands flurrying everywhere and mouths not able to cope with the demand our brains were giving.

 Having finally managed to pull her cape buckle off I eventually get through all the buckles on her metal corset and throw it aside too intent on my goal to worry about it's whereabouts. My lips catch hers and my hands linger on the clasps of her trench coat drawn into the passion with which she kissed me.

Before I got too frustrated and tear the garment off completely, Lexa had managed to tug my jacket off and hooked her fingers under my shirt, pulling it up and over my head revealing my black bra.

I grin at her and lean down to kiss her. “You know, I never thought my anger would subside enough for me to speak to you, let alone touch you like this.”

In all honesty touching the woman I had pined after for months, underneath me in this moment, in this situation was probably the best outcome I can think of.

I lean down again, kissing her slowly and unclasp my bra. I lean up yet again and hungrily take in the sight of Lexa's nipples through her shirt. It most definitely isn't the cold that's making them stand so proudly.

I tug the shirt up and over her breasts letting them touch the air. My hand trails from her cheek, to her neck, to her collar bone and comes to rest in the centre of her breasts.

I stare into her eyes watching while my hand slowly curls round one breast and giving it a light squeeze, relishing in the slight moan and back arch.

“Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are Lexa?” She smiles sweetly and pulls me back down for a kiss. She pulls away minutely and whispers into my ear.

“ **And have I ever mentioned how prepossessing I find you?** ” I blush heavily at her choice of words and kiss her again gently flicking the nipple under my thumb.

I cast a soft smile as I watch her features melt, her mouth opens – eyes closed and her back arches.

Not able to resist any longer I tear her trousers off, mine included and settle between her legs, hers resting over the tops of mine.

I reach for her cheek and caress it lovingly when a rare small smile escapes her before her stoic façade manages to replace it.

“Fuck, I love you.” Before I could even decipher what had just slipped my mouth I was pulled into a kiss.

“ **Klark … I love you too**.” She was hesitant, and that surprised me, this strong fearless leader was hesitant about four simple words.

I subconsciously grind my hips into hers when I feel her prizing my lips apart with her own, and I see stars. Feeling my core pressed to hers was just incredible.

I keep grinding fuelled by her moans and groans. She's surprisingly vocal, and when she manages to retain her moans there are still a few whimpers.

Her legs are wrapped round my waist and her arms are hooked round my neck and shoulders as I kiss along her neck licking along the cut I'd made earlier and along her collar bone, keeping the movement of my hips going.

The ache in my lower belly builds and I start panting with the effort to keep up the rhythm.

I hook a knee over my elbow to give me better leverage and kiss her fully on the lips swallowing any moans she makes as my pace increases.

I feel her climax, if the shudders and groans were anything to go by and the jittering of her hips pushes me into my own orgasm. My uneven thrusts causes a second orgasm and I can't help but shout into her neck, burying my face in the warm soft skin there.

As we ride out the after shocks I pant into her neck trying to lessen the weight of myself on her but her arms just wrap tighter around my torso forcing me flush against her body.

“Lexa, I may crush you.” I chuckle when she whimpers but keeps her arms there, tightening them a little more.

“I find the weight comforting **Klark**. I cannot help it if I do not allow you to move.” I grin a little wider and kiss her neck, resting on my elbows so I can look at her.

I wipe a sweat drenched brown lock out of her eyes and smile at her. She smiles back and I feel like a million pounds having made my Heda smile out of character.

“I do wish you'd smile more Commander, it saddens me to see it go to waist.” She frowns a little but the smile remains and I peck her on the lips, keeping the movement of my hand going by stroking her hair. Oh god it's so soft.

I snuggle back into the warmth of her neck and she starts stroking my hair in return, it's soothing and melodic and my eyelids soon become heavy with sleep.

I pull the furs up and around both our shoulders keeping the warmth in and sigh contentedly.

It saddens me to know the one bringing me solace in this moment in time is also my betrayer.

Before I drift off, I vow to try as hard as I can to put it in the past, because after all we are only human and I would have done that had I been in her place.

I just about here her mumble, “ **Sleep well ski-princess”** before I fall fast asleep. 

 


End file.
